Freak
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Yaoi later on, rating may go up, Yami/Yugi, other pairings haven't been decided yet. AU, none of the series ever happened. Yugi gets beat up both at school and at home, and one day he runs in a talking cat? The same day Yugi's family moves for some unexpl


Nicole: Well, I know should be working on my other fics, but I wanted to go ahead and get this one out. I hope you all enjoy the results of me being bored while I was at school. Anyway, Marik, get your but out here and do the disclaimer.

Marik: Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but she does own Scythe, the little black kitten that will be used in this fic.

Nicole: That's right, Scythe is one of my minions

.

Scythe: That's right, I live to serve my mistress.

Nicole: At least someone is well behaved *stares at Bakura then pets Scythe*

Bakura: *mumbles something about stupid little black cats* Are you going to start the fic yet?

Nicole: Oh, yeah. I shall use the following things in this fic…

"speech"

---time, scene, and POV change---

thoughts

Yugi's last name will be Thompson

And Yugi's parents names are Ted and Connie (juz some random names I picked)

Well, on with the first chap…

Chapter One: Home Life, School Life, and a Talking Cat?

It was a normal day at school. Everyone was running into their first classes of the day at the last minute. The bell rang right as the last person set in their seat.

---In the hall---

"Oh no, I'm late again." A small teen who didn't even look like he belonged there said to himself. When he reached the door to his fist class, he paused for a minute and took a deep breath. He then turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Mr. Thompson, would you care to explain to the class as to why you are late once again?" A old woman with glasses who was apparently the teacher asked with a stern and somewhat snooty voice.

Yugi immediately lied, "I slept in cause my alarm clock didn't go off when it was suppose to." He did so because he didn't' want anyone o know the truth.

"If it happens one more time, then I'll have no choice but to give you after school detention," The teacher said in a rather harsh voice . "Now go and take your seat, you have interrupted this class far to much already."

At this Yugi hurried over to his seat which was in the back room in the corner by the window. There was no one closer to him than two desks away, this was because he always set there, and no one wanted to be near him or have anything to do with him.

The class went on like most of his classes normally did, it was boring as hell and people kept giving him dirty looks, and people also kept looking at him then would whisper to each other and the girls that did this would usually giggle. Yugi did his best to ignore all of this, and was mainly able to do so because he was use to it by now.

The bell rang and his first class of the day was over. Yugi wasn't sure rather to be happy it waver over or not.

As soon as Yugi walked out of the classroom, he was shoved into the lockers.

"Hey shrimp, you weren't here this morning, so we're going to have to beat you up now instead." A boy that was much taller than Yugi said, while he held Yugi to the lockers by the collar of his shirt.

"I, I'm sorry, I over slept.: Yugi said with his voices trembling in fear.

"Oh you over slept huh? Well guess what? I don't care." At that drug Yugi into the boys bathroom that was only about five feet away. Once inside, he threw Yugi up against the wall and began hitting him it seemed like almost everywhere.

After almost five minutes of doing so, the bully stopped and then walked out of the boys bathroom laughing his head off.

Yugi was left there bleeding, with bruises and reopened cuts everywhere it seemed like.

After a few minutes of setting there, he decided to get cleaned up. Yugi grabbed his backpack that had ended up on the other side of the boys bathroom when he had been thrown against the wall of the bathroom. He then pulled out the first aid kit, that he had learned to keep with him, for when this kind of thing happened. It took him about ten minutes to get his cuts and stuff fixed up. He then had to decide whether or not to go to his class. He know if he did the teachers would be asking him where he was and what happened to him, and since he didn't feel like lying to them. So, he decided to just leave school.

Once Yugi got out of the school, he decided to go to the park. When he got there, he headed for a secluded area hidden by bushes and tress that were very close together. This is where he usually went when he wanted to just get away from everything, because as far as he knew he was the only one that knew about this place.

Yugi had set down on a stump that had been there since he had found the place. He set there for about ten minutes just starring up at the clouds, when all of a sudden he heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind him. Yugi was a bit curious as t what was making the noise, so he walked over to the bushes. When he got there, a tiny black ball of fluff jumped into his arms, then a rabid looking dog came running out. Yugi being scared, grabbed his backpack then ran to a tree he knew he could climb and hurriedly climbed up it with the small creature in his left arms, and his backpack slung over the other. The dog tried to follow but thankfully couldn't make it up the tree.

Once Yugi calmed down, he looked at the tiny black creature. It was a very tiny long haired pure black kitten with over sized ears and paws, and bright blue eyes. It's hair was so long that it's tail also looked over sized and the hair on it's ears curled back around them.

"Well hello there little guy, well at least I think you're a guy," Yugi said with a chuckle in his voice. "I hope that dog will leave us alone soon."

"So do I." The little kitten said, which made Yugi almost fall out of the tree.

"Y, You can talk?!?!" Yugi asked in amazement and shock.

"Yes, but to why I can is a very long story," The little kitten then continued, "My name is Scythe, by the way."

"Scythe? Why are you named that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Because," Scythe said while baring the claws of his right paw, then he continued, "My claws are so sharp." Scythe then scratched a near by limb, slicing it in half, and causing it to drop on the head of the dog that was below them.

This caused the dog to yelp then run away winning, and it also caused Yugi to burst out laughing.

"Yes, well anyway, what is your name?" Scythe asked, while withdrawing his claws.

"Oh, my name is Yugi." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Well Yugi, would you like to hear my story of where I came from and how I can talk, now or later?" Scythe asked in a somewhat amused voice.

"Well," Yugi began while looking at his watch, "It's almost noon, and I'm getting pretty hungry, so maybe we should go and get something to eat."

"That's fine with me, but you do realize that no one else can know that I can talk right?" Scythe asked being quite hungry himself.

"Yeah I guess I do now. So, what do you want to eat?" Yugi asked not really knowing what a talking cat would eat.

"It doesn't really matter to me, why don't you just go to some fast food place and get something that we can share." Scythe said with a somewhat thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Ok, are you going to wait here?" Yugi asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, does anyone else ever come back in here?" Scythe asked a little worriedly.

"I've never seen anyone else ever come back here." Yugi answered.

"Ok, then I'll just stay in this tree and take a nap them." Scythe said while stretching out and then curling up into a little ball on the limb he was currently standing on.

"Ok," Yugi said while hopping out of the tree. "I'll be back soon."

Yugi then walked out of the little clearing. He then headed for Mc Donald's, where he bought a six piece chicken nugget, a large fry, and a strawberry mild shake. After that, he hurried back to the little clearing in the park with the food in his backpack, except for the strawberry milkshake that he was currently sipping on.

"Hey Scythe, you still here?" Yugi hollered out when he entered the small clearing.

Scythe's ears perked up at the sound of Yugi's voice. He then yawned and got up and stretched a little before saying, "Yeah, I'm still here."

Yugi went and set back down on the same stump he set on earlier. "Well, come on down here and get something to eat." He then said with a smile planted on his face once more.

At this Scythe jumped right out of the tree and headed for Yugi in a quick sprint. When he reached Yugi he said, "So, what all did you get?"

"I got chicken nuggets, French fries, and a strawberry milkshake." Yugi said while taking the food out of his back pack.

For about the next half an hour, they set there, ate, and chatted about random things.

After they were done with that, Scythe decided to tell his story to Yugi, "So Yugi, would you like to hear my story now?"

"Sure." Yugi said with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Ok then, I come from a different dimension where all the animal can talk. Both the people and animal of my world were very intelligent and possessed great technology. Their intelligence thought for the most part was surpassed by their greed and wants for power and money. My world was divided up in froths, each having their own king. All of these four kings were some of the worst men in each of their respective quadrants. Eventually, none of them were satisfied with the sections they ruled, and they began to start small battles at different borders and such. But, some of those small battles escalated into a huge world war. This war lasted for several years and well it eventually destroyed my world, but before it did, my father who was very brilliant, and a great scientist, created a machine that would teleport me into a different dimension. So right before my world was to implode on its self, I was sent here. As soon as I reached this world I ran into that stupid dog and well you know what happened after that." Scythe completed his story.

"Wow." Was all Yugi could say after hearing the story.

"Is there anything you don't understand?" Scythe asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I do have on question, how old are you?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well lets see, by your age system, I believe I'm about sixteen years old." Scythe said with the look of deep thought on his face.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of a cat living that long before." Yugi said being a bit amazed once again.

"Well, I'm different form your earth cats here, cause as you can see, I'm still in my kitten stage." Scythe said to answer Yugi's amazement.

"Oh, I see, when will you be out of your kitten stage?" Yugi asked a bit curiously.

"Well, I should started looking older at around age thirteen, because that is when most kittens turn into young cats, but I'm just different for some reason or another."

"Oh," Yugi said, "You're like me then, because I'm sixteen too, but as you can see, I don't really look that old at all."

"Does that bother you?" Scythe asked being some what curious, "I mean looking younger than you really are."

"Well, I've come to accept being different. What about you? Did it bother you looking younger and all?" Yugi asked back.

"Well, like you, I've also had to come to accept being different." Scythe replied.

Just then, Yugi's alarm on his watch went off.

"Oh no," Yugi said, "I've got to head home now cause school just let out." Yugi said being a bit upset because he wanted to just stay here and spend more time with is new found friend, that just happened to be his only one.

"Well, I could always go home with you." Scythe suggested.

"I would like that, but I'd be to afraid of my mom or dad doing something to you." Yugi said suddenly.

"Well, you could hide me from them, or I could stay outside in a tree or something like that." Scythe suggested.

"Well… I suppose that could work, cause I have a big tree right outside my window." Yugi said with a his face brightening up some.

"Shall we get going then?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, would you like to ride on my shoulder or what?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Scythe said while jumping from the ground to Yugi's shoulder with ease.

"You can jump pretty high." Yugi commented.

"Thank you." Scythe said back to him sweetly.

Yugi then started walking towards his house. When he got to the corner before his house, he stopped.

"Well, my house is just down the street from here, so you may want to get into my backpack or something." Yugi said after he stopped.

"Ok." Scythe said back, and then added jokingly, "But try not to crush me or anything."

Yugi smiled, then opened up his backpack and let Scythe jump into it. He then said, "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful with my backpack so I won't hurt you or anything." All Scythe in reply was shake his head yes.

Yugi then sipped up his backpack most of the way and carefully slung it over is right shoulder. He then took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to his house.

When he opened the door he was met by both of his parents.

"Where the fuck were you all day boy?" Yugi's father Ted yelled angrily at him.

"I… I was a, at school." Yugi stuttered out in fear of what may happen.

"Don't fucking lie to us." Yugi's mother, Connie as she closed the difference between herself and Yugi, and then hit him hard across the face.

All Yugi did was tear up at the pain that was cause to him by his mother, he did try to talk but found his voice was lost to him.

Before either Yugi's mother or father could cause him anymore harm, the phone rang.

"Go ahead and go up to your room boy, I'll just deal with you later." Yugi's father said, his voices still seething with anger.

Yugi than hurriedly ran up the stairs and then to his room.

Once inside, he set his backpack on his bed gently and then unzipped it to let Scythe out.

Scythe then jumped out of the backpack and landed on Yugi's bed. He then turned to Yugi and asked, "Why were those people, who I suppose are your parents, so mad at you?"

"Because I skipped school today after first period." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Why did you skip school?" Scythe enquired.

"I umm go beat up after first period, and I took me awhile to get cleaned up and stuff, and I didn't feel like either explaining what happened or lying to my teachers. So, I just decided to leave." Yugi explained while starring down at the floor.

"I see," Scythe said, "Where did you get that bruise on your cheek from though, because I know you didn't have it before I got into your backpack."

"My mom kind of hit me after she yelled at me." Yugi said, still starring at the floor.

"I hope I don't upset you by asking you this, but do you get beat up at school and home on a regular basis?" Scythe asked carefully, not wanted to upset Yugi.

Yugi only shook his head his in reply.

"May I ask how often that is?"

"At least once a day." Yugi said, tears welling up in his eyes, but he still kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you, if I could I would stop it." Scythe said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Yugi said while he whipped away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

For the next few hours Yugi told Scythe more of what has happened to him, and Scythe would try and comfort the small teen. The only reason they stopped was because they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Scythe, you better hide somewhere." Yugi said frantically.

"Ok." Scythe said as he jumped on the floor and then hurried under Yugi's bed.

The door then opened to reveal Yugi's mother, standing therewith an angry look on her face. She stared right at Yugi and said, "Get your things pack."

"Why?" Yugi asked without really thinking.

"Because I fucking said!" His mother then screamed at him, and then left the room and slammed the door on the way out.

Yugi then hurried and packed all his things, which wasn't a lot. He then turned to Scythe and what, "What will you do?"

"I could get in your backpack again, if you are alright with it that is." Scythe said not really wanting to leave Yugi.

"Ok." Was all Yugi said as he unzipped his backpack. Scythe then jumped in as he had done before. Yugi then zipped it back up.

"Yugi, hurry the fuck up and finish packing, and then get your ass down here." Yugi's mother yelled up at him.

Yugi then ran down the stairs to try and keep his parents from getting more angry at him then they already were.

When Yugi got down stairs, his mom grabbed him by his arm and said, "Come on, you dad is waiting for us out in the car."

She then drug Yugi out to the car and tossed him roughly into the back seat. Luckily Yugi was able to protect his backpack that Scythe was in.

Yugi's dad then pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

Nicole: Well… what do you think… it's kind of odd isn't it? Anyway I have a sort of a good idea where this is going, but I may change my mind about that. I would like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter which may take awhile cause I have a lot of others ficz to work on (Not a Little Kid, New Guys, Love and Trust?, and Journals) So make sure you all review and check out my others ficz and my website too ^_^

Closing Statement:

I'd rather be the person in school that everybody but one person hates, then the most popular person who doesn't have any true friends.


End file.
